Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates a display device and a multiscreen display device including the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light emitting display devices which are thin and light and have good performance such as low consumption power, are being widely used.
A related art display device includes an image display panel, a housing that accommodates the image display panel, and a front case that covers a non-display area of the image display panel. In the related art display device, since the front case is exposed to the outside, a bezel width increases due to the front case that covers a front edge of the image display panel.
Recently, multiscreen display devices where a plurality of screen devices each including the related art display device are arranged in a lattice form to implement a large display screen have been commercialized.
However, in the related art multiscreen display device, due to the front cases of a plurality of display devices, a boundary portion called a seam is provided between the display devices connected to each other. When displaying one image on the entire screen, however, the boundary portion causes a sense of discontinuity of the entire screen, causing the reduction in degree of viewing immersion of a user.